I'll Break Down These Walls: The True Struggle of Confessions
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: People build up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. And with two new girls in town and the #1 drama queen stirring things up again, everyone's eager to see whose walls will be taken down; and more importantly: WHO will break those walls. This shows the true struggle of confessions... or at least with thots involved... Twoshot right hur.
1. Meet the Girls

**I'll Break Down These Walls**

**So, new story. HARDCORE HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA or at least what I can make of it. Instead of using my OC Faith for this story, I'm gonna bring in the girl from Compton I was talking about in CToLT (not copying Anjelika, Riley's Compton angel, though). Her information will be located in my bio later on today, but she's also going to be properly introduced in this story. Actually, three girls are. Sisters? Stay tuned, Boondocksers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'd give you all my money if I ****could ****own **_**The Boondocks**_**.**

"Attention, please," Malinda, the most popular female junior, started, speaking on top of a table in the cafeteria and interrupting the high school body from their lunch. "We have some new girls here today, in 10th and 9th grade. These two are special, though. Well, not _special_ in a positive way," she says with a light laugh. "These two are named Giulia and Silvia Giordano. They're from Compton, you see. Violence will show eventually—I'm sure of it. But, anyways… their mom is black and Puerto Rican, while their dad is Italian. I've already seen too many guys whistle at them, and it needs to stop. These girls are crazy, and the only people I can actually imagine hanging out with them are the horniest of the bunch. Thanks for the attention, although I always have it," she says with a smirk while she steps down and returns to her lunch, as do everyone else.

Except for the Boondocks crew's table. _Offfffffff courseeeee._

"Now, please tell me y'all aren't some crazy bitches. Cuz I don't fuck with crazy bitches… tell 'em, Cin," Riley says in the most ghetto matter possible. Cindy nods her head in agreement.

"He don't fuck with crazy bitches." Riley nods his head in agreement to Cindy's statement, then a smirk appears on his face.

"Besides Cindy, that is," he says, already laughing at his own joke.

"I'm sure they're not _actually _crazy. Right, Giulia?" the 11th grader, Caesar, asks the 10th grade girl.

"No. Malinda and us just have some quote-unquote "history"," she replies while turning her head just the slightest bit. Huey catches this and comments on it.

"You know I'm going to break down your walls and figure out what "history" you have, right?"

"If not this, he'll do research," Jazmine adds on; not realizing she was subconsciously jealous that this _new _girl has Huey promising to break down her walls when he hasn't even bothered to _try _to break down hers. People build up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.

"Well, Huey, as for you… I'll break down these walls," Giulia responds at last.

"_These _walls?" he asks.

"Yes, _these _walls. You're a complex creature with many different walls, Huey. And I'll break down these walls. The walls that hold your past. The walls that will accept my sister and I into your life. The walls that will—"

"I'm pretty sure he gets the gist of it, Gi," Silvia, the 9th grader, cuts her sister off. Giulia's face is now one of pure embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mutters softly. The bell rings and they're out of the cafeteria in the matter of seconds—dodging the majority of the crowd of high school students.

\-_-/

Riley's locker was located right between Giulia's and Silvia's. Although Riley is Silvia's age, he's in Giulia's grade—so 10th grade—because he skipped a year. He puts on a dumb thug front, when in reality he's actually smarter than some of his teachers.

As Riley grabs his books, he hears a loud slap followed by a girl yelling "PERVE!" and turns around to see Giulia rubbing her, what looks like it stings, butt.

"You okay, girl?" He asks in a caring manner; one he'd use for Cindy.

"Yeah, I'm cool," she replies.

"You can't swallow the truth, now. Nigga just slapped yo ass—no need to have shame. That's technically a compliment. I'm asking if you okay or if I need me to chase the nigga down, to simplify my original question," he says with a smirk.

"Alright, I'm not gonna live a lie. He slapped me and it hurt. But I _don't _need you to chase him down. Alright?"

"Aiight, girl. Now come on… you too, Silvia! Ima have Hiro walk y'all to class."

"Who's Hiro?" The sisters ask in unison.

"The chigga standing right there who's probably gon' freak y'all out," Riley explains vaguely. The girls turn around and are face to face with a man they've never seen before. They both scream.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down now," Riley says. "Ima bounce. Good luck, Hiro."

"RILEEEEEEYYYYY!" Silvia yells, fighting the urge to chase Riley down and tackle him for leaving them alone with this creep.

Hiro all of a sudden bows down. "Hiro Otomo, at your service," he speaks. "But not like a slave. Don't get it twisted. I'm just doing a favor for Riley."

"Just charming," Giulia says sarcastically.

"Ahh, you're a tough one," Hiro says, and reaches out to hug her. "Don't worry; I'll break down your walls. Or at least Huey will and I'll make sure he tells me," he says while releasing her from the forced hug.

"Pause—what's up with all the _I'll break down your walls _shit today? Like do we look like some fucking brick walls or something? I'll tell you my story: I was born and raised in Compton, surrounded by violence everyday. Got the opportunity to move here with my aunt, and I did so. Well, we did so. Thank God she got that money from that divorce," Silvia talks.

"Yeah, really in-truly. Thank God she got money from that divorce," Giulia agrees, shaking her head and lightly laughing. "And in the first place, Hiro, I would've never worried if you never broke down my _invisible walls_. 'Cause I don't have any. Dang."

"Whatever you say," he says while shaking his hand a bit, showing the matter isn't all that important. I have to get y'all to class either way. So hurry up! After this I need to spread word for Polly's party, alright? I have a busy schedule ditching class. I don't get paid for this shit."

**A/N: Well that's it for now. I wanted to make sure these OC's were properly introduced. If you wanna know what they look like, that'll be in my bio. Also, I tried to emphasis the title (haha) a hell of a lot and kinda sorta mentioned Polly's party, which will reoccur later on. So, yah. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK because it was half and half for people who wanted a sampler chapter and people who wanted a new story from me overall. For those of you that like to make sure this stays focused on the Boondocks crew and not just OC's, I am aware that this chapter was mainly about Giulia and Silvia, but I just want them to have a better introductory than all my other OC's have. The next chapter will be more about the Boondocks crew… if you even want a next chapter… which brings me back to my first point: REVIEW so I can know y'all's opinions.**


	2. And Watch One Strike

**A/N: Btw sorry I saw like 25 or so of you looked at my profile on the same day this was published, looking for the character info, I presume. Sorry, this was not uploaded. I'm assuming something glitched because I'm still using and old version of Firefox and an old version of everything overall because I hate updates. So sorry about that.**

**Skipping to Polly's party—aka, the central event for drama. Lol sorry I know that the conflict is already appearing, so the rising action (without the conflict) is only a chapter long, but I'm not going to do anything major in this… bahahahahaha nah I always have something planned for you guys… lol sorry nah but spoiler: there's gonna be drama in Huey's life starting in this chapter, and Riley's drama will come in later. Probably. Start tonight, perhaps? Ya know what? This is about to be a long chapter with the drama continuing into the next few chapters, and both of the Freeman Bros are going to have their drama start this chapter. Sorry for making y'all sit through my thought process, unless you skipped ahead. In which case you're an asshole… nah, nah, jokes. I love all my readers, and I wish I knew all of you personally so you'd be able to get my sense of humor even with me just typing jokes. Anyways…**

**P.S. Last chapter. I wanted this to be longer, but I decided to make it a twoshot instead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**STILL **_**DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS.**

_I hate damn parties. Why'd I even let these hooligans talk me into this?! _Huey thinks, obviously frustrated. _Who am I kidding, _his thoughts continue, _I let Giulia talk me into this. The only benefit of actually going is that I _might _be able to finally reveal my true feelings to Jazmine… but then Giulia was the only reason I'm coming… but… no! You've known her for two weeks and Jazmine for what feels like a lifetime, _Huey scolds himself through his thoughts. He finishes tying his Jordans, calls Riley and Caesar down, and Riley calls Cindy on his phone.

Riley talks through the phone. "Yeah… yeah I'm with Ceez…no the nigga don't—…Cin, if ya don't—…aiight, aiight. We coming now if you'd just shut up..."

"YA RUDE ASS NIGGA!" Caesar and Huey hear Cindy yell through the phone. Riley hangs up the phone and places it back in his pocket while laughing.

"Dat girl's _really _on somethin'." He murmurs, still laughing. Huey, Riley and Caesar all get into Granddad's car—being driven by Huey—while the girls pile into Giulia's car—being driven by Giulia, the owner of the car, herself.

"Leggo, bitches!" Sylvia and Cindy yell out the windows of the car—already acting as drunk as they planned to get.

\-_-/

"For the past two weeks, I've been trying to determine what you are," Giulia speaks.

"Really? Took you two weeks? I figured you out in a day _max_," Huey comes back. Giulia just rolls her eyes in return.

"Seriously, Huey. But, anyways… I've realized that the only way to break down your walls is through love, so—"

"And that's exactly why I'm trying to _not _be held hostage by you and instead go see Jazmine…" Huey interrupts her and tries to stand up. She pulls him back down, and as much as he wants to go, he knows he can't put a hand on a woman.

"Jazmine? Forget Jazmine," Giulia seduces. "_I _need to break down your walls. Not her," she finishes, closing the gap in between them with a kiss. Huey tries to pull away immediately, but she pulls his head back in. He knows he said he wouldn't put his hands on a woman, but… he has no choice but to push her back. She falls back on the couch they were sitting on at Polly's house, and then Huey hears a click. He looks up to find Malinda's iPhone camera staring him right in the eye.

"Thanks for the great footage, Freeman," she says with an evil smirk. "Your _real _princess saw already and ran that way," she continues, pointing her finger out in the direction of the bar, stairs and empty bedrooms, then walking away.

Huey, knowing that people only went upstairs to have sex, runs up there. But what he finds is much different than he imagined. What he finds is Cindy looking through a bedroom door, shocked in place. He looks past her, and finds another girl giving Riley head. Riley keeps on opening his mouth as if to say something, but his words are over powered by sensation. He can't really tell who it is, but just looking at the sight makes him sick. Instead, he turns to Cindy, and puts a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Or at least as comforting as Huey Freeman could be, already suffering from his own problem.

No surprise—Huey's comforting fails.

Cindy charges forward and knocks the girl in the head. "JAZMINE YOU BITCH!" Cindy yells at the top of her lungs. She pulls the girls head by her hair and flips her over to discover that it was, in fact, _not _Jazmine, but rather some random hoe she's never seen before. "Bitches always tryna make that money off of niggas," she murmurs, shaking her head at the random broad.

"Cindy, I can explain," Riley says, reciting the signature movie line.

"There's nothing to explain, Reez," Cindy says. "If you actually loved someone else, you would've said something… not messed around with a random blonde bitch you met at a party," she says while walking out.

"Cin', you're not letting me explain! I actually do care and—"

"Enough, Reez," says Giulia, who just seems to come to or be involved in every major event tonight.

"Get away from me, bitch," he says, trying to chase after Cindy all while trying to pull up his boxers and pants and zipper them.

Giulia, however, stops him midway and pushes him down. Being that he was struggling to pull his boxers up, she pulls them down again, and puts her hands on his privates. At this, Cindy turns around once more and punches Giulia, but successfully knocking _this one _out. She turns around swiftly on her heel once more, while Riley sighs and pulls up his pants successfully this time.

"I'm calling the police, you know!" the random hoe Huey now realized was Malinda's friend screeches.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Huey says. "Her dad's the head police chief. You have nothing against that." Malinda's friend sighs and looks back down—murmuring words to herself in what seems like a negative way. A way you would scold yourself saying, "dammit, that wasn't worth it."

Huey, now coming back to life, asks Riley if he's seen Jazmine.

"Uhh, yeah. Mariah took herself to the bar after seeing you and _that _bitch together," Riley says, gesturing to Giulia. Huey turns to leave, but freezes when he realizes something.

"Wait… how do _you _know?"

"Malinda put it on her website," he says with a shrug.

\-_-/

When Huey gets downstairs, he sees Caesar rubbing both Jazmine and Cindy on the back, having them drink…. Water..? Huey rushes over to Caesar. He opens his mouth to tell him the problem, but Ceez cuts him off.

"Relax, brotha! I got you all covered. I'm sending Cin and Jaz to Hiro's tonight, and he said he's gonna get his boyfriend, Fabio, to come over and give them massages and everything and he's getting ice cream and other shit girls and gays like… it's all covered."

Huey looks another direction, deliberating whether or not Jazmine and Cindy should really go to Hiro's, but turns back to Ceez in the end, accepting that was the better plan.

"Alright. But in a change of topics, why isn't Jazmine already hitting me being how close I am to her?" Huey questions.

"Somehow they came down here and got drunk with Sylvia, who apparently is still on the loose. I'm gonna find her, too, and send her to Hiro's, as soon as I can." Caesar looks around the bar as if to spot someone who should've arrived a long time ago. "Well, more like as soon as Hiro and Fabio get here," he jokes.

"Hey, uhh, dude… Jazmine isn't here anymore…"

"Huh?" Caesar asks, not fully believing him. He turns around to find Jazmine missing, and instead Sylvia in her spot. Cindy is gossiping to Sylvia about the events that occurred with Riley that night.

"Cindy, you have to understand this: it's like the case with Tupac. The bitch went down on him; not vice versa. He shouldn't have gotten charged for that. And people asked and wondered why he didn't say anything when it happened, as if they hadn't felt that sensation before—well, men at least. He was in pure ecstasy, and even if he wanted to say something—which it seemed like he did—he couldn't get the words out of his mouth because something else was overpowering _his _power for once."

Cindy takes in Sylvia's words very carefully. Though they might've not been the words of a true poet, Sylvia was definitely wiser and let the truth come out when drunk.

"You're right," starts Cindy. "And since I couldn't have seen that on my own, you deserve to be with Riley."

"No," says Sylvia, "for I could never be with a man that my sister has touched. She always acts so nice and then she gets into you like a little devil or demon possessing you. And she poisons you with her acts. We had to be at peace with each other growing up because we had nothing. But now that we have something, I can finally reveal the truth about her and my family."

_Meanwhile…_

Huey's still speeding in Granddad's car to Jazmine's favorite place—their tree.

_Meanwhile…_

"Giulia's friend died from a gang since when she was young. Since then, since they ruined her regular lifestyle, she's tried to ruin everyone else's regular lifestyle. Or at least those of which she touches," Sylvia speaks. "And Malinda—she's our cousin. That's why she wanted to take us down when we first got here. Since she lives with her dad—because her parents are divorced, and we're living with her mom, or our aunt—when she came over to see her mom she realized that Giulia possessed pure evil. She knew that she was going to harm you guys, and she actually cares about y'all… at least the slightest bit…" she trails off.

"So that's why she put the full video including Huey knocking her off instead of trimming it? Because she didn't want Huey and Jazmine to hate each other?" Cindy asks. Sylvia nods her head slowly. "Oh, God. I gotta tell the others," she continues, whipping her cell phone out. She hears a click and looks up to Malinda's camera in her eye—much like the view Huey saw earlier.

"I got you covered," Malinda speaks, putting it on her website like the last video.

_Meanwhile…_

When Huey gets to the top of the hill, he's greeted by a crying Jazmine.

"Huey I saw the whole thing and I'm sorry I ran away and made you go through all this and Caesar was telling me what else happened and how you were actually just gonna tell me you loved me and—"

"Hush, Jazmine. You have no reason to be sorry. And the words I've been meaning to say to you for a lifetime: I love you."

**A/N: okay so that's it of my sappy, crappy twoshot. These were more so ideas pouring out my head, written in a horrible way. So I'm sorry and for those who bared with me, you're the real MVP's. I would also like to note that DMMRI:R and TTTHBT will not be this short, again, this was just me trying to get a grasp on the struggle of confession. Or at least the struggle of confession with thots involved. Again, thank you all, and sorry for wasting your time with this sappy, crappy twoshot.**


End file.
